This study proposes to determine if L-Deprenyl, an MAO-B selective inhibitor, can significantly improve behavioral complications in a carefully characterized group of AD patients who have been experiencing behavioral symptoms such as agitation, psychosis, depression, anxiety, and sleep disturbances.